


Spectre of the Gun

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Rebooting the TOS episode, <i>Spectre of the Gun</i>, but only a little bit of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectre of the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This one is a fill, a re-work of the TOS episode, _Spectre of the Gun_. It was created for the Karly-bear Birthday weekend over at LJ comm, jim_and_bones. Yes, I’ve played fast and loose with the episode, but can you blame me with this picture as inspiration? Oh, and to make this less confusing if you haven’t seen the episode, Jim is Ike Clanton and Bones is Tom McLaury.

  


Jim looked around the saloon, looked down at his clothes again and shook his head. How the hell did this make sense? There was no way they had been transported back to the Earth, to the 1800s in what was known as the Old West. His logical mind told him that, Spock confirmed it, but here they were. He could smell the leather of the gloves, felt the cold steel of the guns at his hips, and tasted the dust on his lips when he licked them.

They had beamed downed to Theta Kiokis II, planning to make peaceful first contact with the Melkotians, but they had ended up somewhere else, their equipment gone, no way to return to the _Enterprise,_ and a town full of people all welcoming and suspicious at once.

Nothing about this was right and everything felt wrong, but he couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered on Bones’ denim clad ass as they slowly pieced together what was going on. They had hours to kill until the Earps’ deadline. Scotty and Spock were busy here in the tavern, Chekov was pacing the perimeter of the town again, his nervous energy barely contained and Bones was growling, being a royal pain in the ass. Jim understood the sentiment, but he was only getting in the way and annoying Spock, even if his first officer would never admit it.

Jim pulled Leonard aside, whispering harshly to him. “C’mon, Bones. I have something to show you.”

Leonard glared at Jim, but his eyes flicked to his lips as he licked them. “Dammit, Jim. That gas _should_ have worked!” he hissed.

Jim’s arm tightened on Bones’ bicep and he tugged. “Leave it to Scotty and Spock. You need a break…”

“A break? Fuck you!”

“That’s the plan,” Jim muttered under his breath as he marched them across the street and into the Sheriff’s office. Jim had seen him leaving earlier, completely unconcerned with the planned showdown. The room was empty save the one bare bunk in the cell and the one for the sheriff. Jim closed the door and locked it, pulling down the blinds.

“Jim? What the hell? Who are we hiding from?”

Jim turned back around and leaned up against the wall, one knee bent, his foot resting against the chipped plaster, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes flared as he looked at Bones, the tight denim hugging his thighs, the leather chaps caressing that exquisite ass. And somehow, even though it didn’t seem possible, his doctor, his best friend and lover, looked impossibly better in a battered cowboy hat and dusty clothes. He was wearing butter soft leather gloves and had a shotgun resting loosely over his shoulder as he glared at Jim, his eyes dark and unreadable.

“We’re not hiding. I’m trying to keep you out of Spock’s hair.” He wiped a trickle of sweat from his temple. “Bones, you’re wound tighter than Chekov. Hell, we all are.” His voice dropped and he ducked his head, allowing his eyes to linger on Bones’ cowboy boots before sliding up his long, long legs. Fuck, but Bones had great legs and the leather chaps did nothing but accentuate them. “I’ve felt your eyes on me since we beamed down. I can’t believe I look like anything but an idiot in a cowboy hat of all things, but you, Bones? Fuck, you’re hot. Smokin’ hot like this. I never would have fantasized about you in one of those cheesy western holonovels you read, but look at you.”

Leonard snorted and shifted his stance. Jim’s words and frank appraisal had obviously hit a mark. He smirked as he pushed away from the wall and circled Leonard. His lover was silent, but the increase in his breathing and the slight twitch at the corner of his right eye gave away just how affected he was.

Jim moved closer, amused that Bones was regarding him intently but keeping his composure. Jim loved nothing more than to make Bones lose it, to get under his skin, and watch him shatter. From the first, Bones’ silence had been a challenge that Jim took personally. He took the shotgun from Bones’ unresisting grip and set it carefully aside in the nearby rack, his back tingling from the dark eyes watching him as he turned away.

“Now, Bones, I’m going to tell you what I want, what we’re going to do right here, right now.”

Leonard licked his lips and shook his head, but Jim pressed a finger to his lips. “No arguing. I have a living, breathing _cowboy_ right here before me. You think I’m going to pass that up?”

Jim’s fingers began to flick open the buttons on Len’s vest while he mouthed at his neck, the taste of salt and sand and something else, but Jim didn’t dwell on that. Instead, he smiled against the smooth skin, traced his lips up until he hit that spot just behind Bones’ ear and laved and sucked it.

Len gasped, “Bastard!” but tilted his head, exposing him up further.

Jim chuckled and pushed the vest off his shoulders while starting on the buttons of his shirt. “Wanna see you, Bones.”

Len groaned and suddenly Jim was wrapped up in strong arms and Len was leaning forward, but the stupid hat was in the way! He reached up and knocked Jim’s hat off before moving that final bit and seizing Jim’s lips. Jim had no shame when it came to Bones and he was moaning and even whimpered when Bones gripped his ass and pulled their groins together. “Dammit, Jim! You just have no idea. This fine ass looks amazing wrapped in denim and leather. And you strutting around like some two-bit gunslinger, made for this era. Want you. Gonna fuck you in the cell, darlin’,” he purred. “Gonna strip you and then make you grip the bars while I fuck you senseless. You’ll be naked and I’m only gonna take my cock out and force it down your throat, make you get me good and wet for you.” He bit at Jim’s lip and pulled back, eyes seeking confirmation.

Jim swayed and grabbed a hold of Bones’ biceps as the world spun past at an alarming rate. Either time was standing still or Bones had blown Jim’s mind. He couldn’t form coherent words, only nodded, his eyes roaming over Bones’ bared chest.

“Get naked, sugar.”

Jim hopped to it, double time, but he stopped cold when Bones began tugging off the gloves. “Leave ‘em… please?” he husked.

Bones’ eyes grew darker and he growled, literally growled, sending shocks down Jim’s spine. One gloved hand reached out and Bones’ thumb was running over Jim’s lower lip. Their eyes locked and Jim was panting, breathing harshly when his tongue flicked out to lap at the leather.

Len froze, watching as Jim sucked in the leather-clad digit. His lips were parted in a silent ‘oh’ and Jim laved the leather, ran his tongue over the seam, his ass clenching at the thought of that finger pushing inside of him. He moaned around the digit and another was pressed in. Jim knew in that instant what was going to happen, knew that Bones had already figured him out. He always had been an open book to Bones.

The fingers were pulled away with a soft ‘pop’ and Jim sighed, but his disappointment was quickly forgotten when the wet leather trailed down his skin, lingered at the hollow of his throat and then began to work the buttons of his shirt. He got the message and resumed undressing. Bones wanted him naked and he could do that.

Together they had Jim out of his boots, jeans, and shirt in record time. Jim, never awkward in his own skin, still felt exposed and a bit vulnerable with the way Bones was fully clothed, his shirt flapping open, but still in his hat and those gloves. Jim reached up and began to unclasp Len’s gunbelt. “Not chancing a loaded weapon near my ass, Bones.”

Len chuckled, but let the belt drop to the floor and stepped out of it. He took a moment to run his leather-clad hands over Jim’s bared skin. It made Jim shiver and moan. Bones knew every spot, every single sensitive place and somehow the gloves made it more intense. They were soft, but a bit rough and oh, so different than Bones’ bare hands.

“C’mon, Bones. Fuck me already. Tired of waiting,” Jim huffed against Bones’ neck when his cock met Bones’ through stiff denim.

A throaty chuckle was his only answer. He was hard and wanting and Bones was fuckin’ teasing him! Jim was so caught up in the sensations and his own arousal that he failed to notice being gradually maneuvered into the cell, until he felt the cold bars press against his back.

“Shit!” he hissed. “Careful!”

Bones merely flicked his nipples and teased them with the leather until Jim moaned and bucked up into the touch, his head falling back against the bars.

“You’re in deep shit, Clanton.”

Jim moaned at the low, throaty rumble of Bones’ voice against his skin. He was barely cognizant of his answering snarl. “You’re no better off, McLaury. Without me, you’ll hang, if the Earp gang will be that kind. More like they’ll just tie you up, fuck you raw, then blow your brains out.”

Len tossed his hat off and growled, “I could run. Leave you here as a peace offering…”

Jim shuddered as warm leather gripped his wrists and then cool metal encircled them. He whimpered, god fucking dammit!, when he heard the ratchet of the cuffs. “What the fuck!” His eyes flew back to Len and he swallowed, he was exposed and vulnerable and Bones’ gaze was predatory.

“What’re you offering, Clanton, _if_ I help you?”

Against his will, Jim bucked up into the warm leather that reached for and gripped his cock. He did manage to suppress the gasp, but only barely. “Whaddya’ want?”

Len chuckled. “You know what I want, what I’m gonna have. Just want a promise that I won’t wake up with your gun between my eyes afterwards. You’re an eely bastard, Clanton, and I’m going to need you able to use your hands later.”

Jim swallowed and licked his lips. “Keep your clap shut and you got a deal.” As if he could stop Bones right now, as if he’d _want_ to. He was naked and handcuffed to the bars of the cell and so fuckin’ hard he couldn’t see straight and he was having a hard time staying in character. “Just get on with it,” he rasped.

“Oh, I’ll get on with it all right,” Bones drawled and then gracefully slid to his knees.

Jim was putty and almost thankful for the pull in his shoulders, the cold metal circling his wrist and pressing against his back. He was lost and Bones looked up at him, his mouth inches from Jim’s cock and that leather stroking his heated skin. Jim was breathless and bit his lip to keep from begging. Who knew he had a kink for cowboys? More likely it was a kink for Bones, but he didn’t have time to consider that as his legs were pushed further apart and Bones swallowed him down to the root. He cried out and tried to buck into the wet heat, but those hands held him fast.

The room grew close, the dusty air stale as he gasped for breath. Bones had a wicked mouth and knew just how to use it, but when gloved hands teased his balls, tugging and fondling, Jim cursed and begged, “Goddammit, Bones!”

Bones answering chuckle had his whole body tensing. Too damn soon. “Fuck!”

“Got a problem, Ike?”

“Asshole.”

Bones leaned back, rested his weight on his calves, his hands still stroking, almost petting. “Let’s get you turned around, kid.”

Jim’s legs barely cooperated and his whole body vibrated, but he let himself be manhandled and the cuffs shifted until his cheek was pressed against the bars and his cock jutted out between them. He had no words and only huffed out a soft whine when his hips were pulled away from the bars, his eyes slamming shut as his cheeks were spread and warm breath blew over his hole.

“Fuck! Quit teasing, Bo – McLaury!” At least he remembered who Bones was supposed to be, though he doubted he knew his own name right now, let alone his character.

“Gonna make you beg,” Bones mouthed against the base of his spine before he licked a long stripe down to Jim’s balls, making Jim writhe, but he clamped his mouth shut, swearing, at least in his head, that he was not going to succumb so easily.

Of course, Jim couldn’t have known or even expected what came along with the wet tongue. The feel of Bones’ gloved finger pressing in alongside his tongue sent Jim’s muscles to spasming, clenching and releasing as he bucked up into the welcome intrusion. The pressure, stretch, and burn on his hole increased and he tried to pull away, but was held fast. Then the world went white as his prostrate was stroked firmly. The sensation was mind blowing and maddening. He arched up and spread his legs, offering everything as he moaned, not even recognizing the sounds coming from his lips. He was so close… almost there…

And then Bones stopped. Jim whimpered and pushed his ass back into Bones’ face as he whined, “Bones!”

A sharp slap to his ass and he caught himself, dropped his head to the bars and groaned, begging, “Fuck me, McLaury. Please, goddammit.”

“Oh, I plan to, Ike. Never knew you were such a slut for cock,” rumbled against Jim’s back. “Wouldn’t Earp or Holliday get off on seeing you like this?”

Bones words seared through him and he shuddered. “Are you gonna talk or fuck?”

“Suck ‘em, darlin’,” was Bones’ reply.

Jim sucked in the wet leather digits, tasting himself and he swore he was going to die from this, from the way Bones low drawl washed over and through him, sent tremors of desire and need tearing through him, how heated his skin was, how desperate he was like this, exposed and vulnerable.

Bones pulled his fingers away and Jim’s spit dropped against his skin. He cursed as two, then three were thrust in, the prep rushed, but Jim didn’t care. He just needed Bones, needed him to keep him from flying apart. And suddenly Bones was there, pushing into him, wrapped around him, pressing him against the bars and he arched up and back, taking it all and everything.

“Yessss,” he hissed, the pleasure-pain overwhelming, but Bones had him and he was fine. Safe.

Bones started with tentative, half-thrusts, then, when he made Jim see stars and cry out, he began to thrust in earnest, long, sure strokes. Leather gloves wrapped around Jim’s hip bones and held him tight and he could only rest his forearms against the bars and push back, accept it all and allow Bones to tear him apart.

And Bones did. Took him apart, bit by bit, piece by piece, with each thrust. All too quickly, Jim was close, his whole body tensing and releasing in time with Bones’ strokes. “Please, Bones? Please, let me… let me come!” he pleaded.

“Hold on, darlin’. I got you, just hold on a little longer.”

Bones’ thrusts were continually targeting his prostrate and Jim’s eyes were squeezed shut as he counted breaths, tried to remember all the parts to the comms array, _anything_ to keep from losing it. Soon, he felt the change, Bones leaned forward, thrust in short, piercing jabs as a leather-clad hand gripped his cock and a warm mouth sucked at his neck, the order felt instead of heard, but he responded.

Jim came, crying out loudly and his whole body shuddering as his cock exploded in Bones’ hand. The world whited out and later he’d swear that Bones pumped his brains out through his cock, but right now he was incoherent, barely aware of the warm rush when Bones emptied himself deep into his ass.

Jim blinked, confused that he was horizontal as he tried to open his eyes. Bones swam into view, his brow creased. “You okay, Jim?”

Even though his brain was mush, he gave Bones a smile and reached up for him. “’M fine.”

Bones returned the smile and joined Jim on the bunk, wrapping still-clad arms around him. He burrowed into Bones’ neck, throwing a leg over Bones’ thighs. “Love ya’, darlin’.”

“That was hot, Bones,” he murmured. “Think we’ll be able to keep the clothes when we get out of here?”

Bones chuckled and stroked his now bare hands through Jim’s hair. “Even if not, I think we can manage to ‘procure’ something similar.”

That thought made Jim’s cock jump and he grinned. “We’ll need a jail, too.”

“Whatever you want, kid.”


End file.
